Birth of a Half Breed Saiyan
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: She’s going to be one of them. He’s going to be one of them. For the rest of their goddamn lives.
1. One of Them

**Author's Notes: This was originally going to be a one-shot but I decided to turn into a multi-chaptered story, so it doesn't move too fast. There won't be **_**too**_** many chapters, however. **

**Summary: She's going to be one of them. He's going to be one of them. For the rest of their goddamn lives. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, expect for my original characters.**

**-- is a scene change or a different point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: One of Them.**

**--**

She sat on the tiled bathroom floor, her right arm resting upon the toilet seat. Her right hand was placed casually in her purple hair. Her purple eyes stared at the wall, no emotion in them at all. She did have emotion; she just didn't know what emotion to show. What emotion would her boyfriend show? What emotion would her boyfriend's parents show?

And the most important one of all: what emotion would her _father_ show? She didn't need to wonder what emotion her _mother_ would show, for she knew that her mother would show happiness. It was inevitable.

She knew her boyfriend's reaction was the most important one of all. He _was_ going to be effected for the rest of his life. She was too. Her mother and father were too, not to mention her boyfriend's family. However, there _was_ one simple option.

She could just get rid of it.

But she was against that type of thing. She even did a ten page essay when she was younger on why it was wrong. She did, however, write that it was right—but only in the right circumstance. And she knew that it was the _wrong_ circumstance. If she had one, though, and didn't tell anyone, no one would be any the wiser.

Ignorance is bliss, right?

There was the small detail of that emotion called _guilt_. She'd feel guilty for the rest of her life if she had one.

She sighed and picked up the test from the floor. She gazed at it, and then put a hand over her stomach. _No_. She _wasn't_ going to have one. It just wasn't right. And if no one else liked that decision, then tough. She was twenty-five-years old, and she had to make adult decisions now—she wasn't fifteen-years-old anymore. She couldn't depend on her parents to make decisions for her anymore. She was always moaning about how she never got to make her own decisions when she was younger—but now, she was completely in control.

A big grin came on her face, and happy tears started to stroll down her cheeks. She stood up and walked over to the mirror. Gazing at her reflection, she sighed. She didn't look like someone who was ready to be _one of them_. But after all; tears _were_ strolling down her cheeks. She chuckled, wiped the tears off her face, and tucked her purple messy hair behind her ears. Well, like it or not; she _was_ going to be _one of them_. And so was her boyfriend, but he was going to be the other _one of them_.

She took a big breath and breathed out. _Now_ she looked like she was ready.

That didn't mean, however, that she _was_ ready.

She walked out of the bathroom, entering straight into her room. She pondered who she should tell first.

Her father.

Though he wasn't going to be the _easiest_ to tell, he was the closest to tell. Besides, she never kept anything from her father. If anything was wrong with her, he was the first to know. That didn't mean they had a good relationship, though. Their relationship was… _hard_ to explain. They told each other nearly everything, but they hardly ever saw each other. Her father _always_ reacted badly to stuff she did with her boyfriend, because he hated the living daylights out of him.

So did that mean her father would react badly to _this_?

Only time would tell.

And time was running out.

She couldn't keep this a secret for very long.

Because in six months, everyone would find out.

Unless she found a way to hide it.

It was possible. She'd heard about other women doing it. However, there was a _very_ slim chance of her succeeding.

She sat down on her bed and held her head in her hands, trying to work something out. She was clever enough. At least she _thought_ was. But she _wasn't_. She sighed, giving up. Everyone would just have to find out in six months time. And if her father didn't like it, then it was just tough. He would have to put up with it.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door.

She immediately looked up. She hoped to god that it wasn't her father.

"Can I come in?"

Oh god. It _was_ her father. Great. Just her luck.

"Yeah, come in." That really surprised her. Was that _really_ her voice? It sounded so weak and husky. She hoped her father hadn't noticed that, but knowing him, he probably had. Her father came into the room and his eyes landed immediately on his daughter's face. It was paler than usual.

"Something's wrong," he concluded.

She shook her hand. "No, nothing's wrong." It _still_ sounded weak.

"Don't play games with me, I know you're lying. Two reasons how I know: 1. You're paler than usual and 2. Your voice is weak."

Damn. He _had_ noticed. She should have known that _nothing_ – absolutely nothing – gets past her father. But she was _still_ going to lie, even if it made her father mad. She had the right not to tell him, after all. "I'm not playing games and I'm not lying!"

She realised she sounded like a little child having a temper tantrum, and knew that wasn't going to help her.

"Stop shouting like a little child and tell me the truth."

Her father crossed his arms, a sign that he was getting annoyed. It was something he always did when he knew he his daughter wasn't telling him the truth.

"Dad, I'm being honest. Nothing is wrong with me." She was adamant not to tell him what was wrong with her. At least not yet. She _did_ want to tell him first, but when the time felt right.

But would the time _ever_ feel right before it ran out?

**--**

**CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE**

**I'm getting quicker at writing things. Yay for not having writers block!** **Anyway, see if you can guess WHO it is, and what is wrong with her. I'll give you a clue as to who she is: she has purple eyes, and I made her for Kingdom Hearts. Good luck guessing! Review please!**

**Yunagirlamy, 13.6.09. **


	2. So guess what?

**Author's Notes: Who my character is and what is wrong with her is going to be revealed in this chapter. Also, Twilight, Isa, and Belle are original characters of mine, okay? Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Summary: She's going to be one of them. He's going to be one of them. For the rest of their goddamn lives. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, expect for my original characters.**

**-- is a scene change or a different point of view.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: So, guess what?**

**--**

She looked down to the floor. She could feel her father's eyes burning into her with the glare he was shooting her way. He was determined to know what was wrong with her and she was determined not to let him know what was wrong with her. Finally, her father could stand it no more.

"Fine. Keep lying like a little child, and until you do, I'll treat you like a little child."

Her head shot up at her father's words. What the hell was he going on about? She decided not to question him though, as she had learnt the consequences of doing that when she was a young age.

"Until you can tell me what's wrong with you, I forbid you to leave this room."

She immediately stood up. "Dad! You can't do that! I'm an adult! Twenty-five-years old!"

"That may be so, but just remember; you're my child, and I do not care how old you are. Being an adult does not make you immune to anything at all." Her father turned round and placed a hand on the door handle. "But like you said, you're an adult. So act your age, Zeira." And with those words, her father left.

Zeira stared at the door and blinked a few times. She wasn't going to stay in her room just because her father said so. She was an adult now, so she did whatever the hell she wanted. So to hell with her father. She wasn't going to stand back and be treated like she was _five_ again.

Zeira created a Corridor of Darkness and stepped into it. When she stepped out, she was in another part of the castle. However, that wasn't where she wanted to go. She looked around, blinking. "What the hell?" Then she heard a 'tut-tut' sound. She turned round.

Twilight.

"Excuse me, but did you bring my portal here?" Zeira questioned, a little annoyed. She _had_ intended to go the world in which her boyfriend lived.

Twilight nodded, crossing her arms. "Yes. I was coincidently passing by your bedroom when I overheard the conversation between you and your father." Zeira looked down, a scarlet blush emitting on her cheeks. Twilight smiled. "Naughty girl. Disobeying your dad."

Zeira caught on that Twilight wasn't being serious, and smiled too. "Oh shut up."

Wait. She had forgotten about her friends. She never wondered how _they_ would react. Zeira felt terrible, since she had known her friends all of her life, excluding the first two years. She had thought about her boyfriend, but not her friends. And the most awful thing about it was that Zeira had promised a long time ago that she would never choose her boyfriend over her friends.

"What's wrong? You look as if you have seen the strangest thing in the world. Oh no. Have you seen Zexion?"

Zeira looked to Twilight, and shook her head. Thank god she hadn't seen her father. "No, I haven't. I just thought of something terrible I've done, that's all."

"Really? What's that?"

"Well…" Her friends never need know that she'd never given them a thought, and Zeira could always make herself happy again and not feel guilty by telling her friends at the same time. "Get the others, and meet me in the library."

Zeira created a portal to the library, whilst hoping and praying her father wasn't in there.

She looked around.

Phew.

He wasn't.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room?"

Zeira froze and turned round to face her father. But… but he wasn't in there when she just looked. Well, now he was here, she might as well tell him along with her friends. "You… did, but I decided to disobey you. But don't get too mad, because I have some _really_, and I mean _really_ important news."

"Fine, tell me then. Wait. Is this important news what's wrong with you?"

"I guess. But I'm not going to tell you until Twilight and the others get here. See, I want to tell them too."

"Whatever you want." Zexion sighed and sat down on one of the settees. A few minutes after, Twilight, Belle, and Isa arrived, all looking eager for the news to be told to them.

"Alright guys, I think you better sit down." They sat down. "Okay, so two weeks ago, as you know, I spend the night with Trunks and without getting into too much detail, we… you know…" She blushed. She wouldn't find it so hard to talk about it if her father wasn't there. "But there was one thing we did wrong."

"You forgot to use protection?" Twilight questioned.

"Yes. We did." Zeira looked to the side and rubbed a hand up and down her left arm. "So, er… I thought I'd take a pregnancy test and… I'm…" She looked up and smiled. "Pregnant." No one spoke. Okay, this wasn't the reaction she was expecting.

"Bloody hell!"

Zeira looked at Isa with a surprised look. She wasn't expecting that random outburst. "Is… is it a bad thing?"

Isa shook her head and smiled. "No, it's flipping fantastic! Congratulations, I'm 'appy for ya!"

Zeira smiled once more. Then she looked over at her father. "Dad? What do _you_ think?" Zexion looked at his daughter, and then stood up. He looked away from her and created a portal, then stepped into it. Zeira's smile fell into a frown. She was hoping for a better reaction.

She slumped down into the chair that was behind her, and ran a hand through her fringe. "I-I can't believe it! He's ashamed of me."

"Zeira, you don't know that," Belle said.

"Yes, I do. He always says nothing and then goes somewhere else when he's ashamed of me," Zeira replied. "Oh I hope Trunks' reaction isn't like that." Twilight scoffed.

"That lavender-haired poof," Zeira glared at Twilight, "will probably pick you up off the ground and twirl you around. Or… he'll faint. I think the latter is more likely."

"Well, I don't think he'll faint," Isa said. "I think he will give her a great big, slopping kiss."

"Urrr, I don't _think_ so!" Twilight replied. "That'd be _disgusting_."

"You do it with Ryan," Belle pointed out. "And don't deny it, 'cause I know you do."

Zeira sighed. She had just announced she was pregnant with Trunks' child—and they were talking about kissing. Typical. Oh well. She'd leave them to get on with it. She created a portal and was about to step through it, when Twilight stopped her. She held an arm in front of Zeira.

"Where do you think _you're_ going? You can't just tell us you're pregnant and then waltz off somewhere—without telling us."

"I'm going to Capsule Corporation to tell Trunks, if you must know," Zeira remarked. "Because he deserves to know, you know. Go I can now?"

"Wait. One more thing," Twilight replied. Zeira sighed, exasperated.

"_What_?"

Twilight eyed Zeira suspiciously. "Is it really Trunks' baby?"

"Twilight, you know me better than that! Yes, of _course_ it's his baby!" With that, Zeira pushed Twilight's arm away and stepped through the portal. She thankfully appeared outside of her desired destination. She looked around and spotted Trunks' eleven-year-old sister Bulla. Zeira smiled and walked over to her.

Bulla looked up and smiled back. "Hi, Zeira! You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Zeira replied. "You?"

"Oh, I'm okay, I guess. Follow me; I'll take you to Trunks."

"Thanks," Zeira said and followed Bulla to where Trunks was. They arrived in the living room, where Trunks was watching something on the television. Bulla smiled a somewhat evil smile and stood in front of the television. Trunks instantly groaned.

"Bulla! Shift your arse, I can't see the telly!"

Bulla put her hands on her hips. "Your girlfriend, who I _really_ think should at least be your fiancée, is here. Have fun." Then Bulla left, leaving Trunks and Zeira alone. Zeira sat down by Trunks and took his hand.

"I have something _very_ important to tell you," she announced. Trunks raised his eyebrow. He hoped it was nothing bad, like she wanted to dump him or something. "Promise me you won't faint or anything?" Trunks nodded. Then he started sensing an energy. It was small and very weak, but still there, nonetheless. He searched for where it was coming from.

Its location really surprised Trunks. The energy was coming from inside Zeira's stomach.

"Well… I'm… pregnant."

Trunks frown broke out into a grin. "You are?!" Zeira grinned also and nodded in confirmation. "Oh my god, this is… is… _amazing_!" Trunks stood up and then picked up Zeira and twirled her around in happiness. Zeira squealed and laughed. This was _definitely_ the reaction she wanted, if not better.

Now their love for each other was going to shown in the form of a child.

_Their_ child.

**--**

**Okay, a short chapter I know, but I was eager to finish this chapter. You know, this is the fastest time in which I've updated a story… I think. Anyway, I want to know what you think, and you can do in the form of a lovely review. Just no flames, please. I'll use them to set my Maths GCSE on fire. **

**Yunagirlamy, 16.6.09.  
**


End file.
